When You Believe
by Adoration of an Enigma
Summary: When Zoey is forced to give up the only child she may ever have, she is broken beyond repair with no one knowing why. 16 years later someone arrives that will change the House of Night for quit some time.
1. Chapter 1

Zoey stood in the hospital hallway with her regular clothes back on. She looked with a pained expression into the painted room of the baby nursery. Yes, Zoey had a child and stark was the Father. Zoey had tried hard to hide it from them and succeeded with mild suspicion.

She had traveled to Chicago, well away from her home in Tulsa, Oklahoma, to have her child. When she discovered she was having a child the House of night was at a mini debate with the humans. They were gradually being excepted back into the human world after they had imprisoned Kalona back into the Earth. They had a lot of amends to make with society what with all the killings and such and Zoey did not want her baby girl to be thrown into all that stress. She wanted her girl to have a regular life and to live happy. Not cooped up in the House of Night where they might have to be stay for awhile before they were accepted again. She was scared for her daughters safety and this was the only way for her to be sure she would be safe. By nobody knowing at all about the child. Not even her fiancé Stark whom had pledged his allegiance to her and they shared everything together.

She stared into the room with sorrowful eyes until she felt a presence behind her.

"Mrs. Redbird?" Dr. Sharden placed a hand onto Zoey's shoulder. "Zoey?"

Zoey turned around. Dr. Sharden was a Vampyre just like Zoey so she was happy that she got her for a doctor. "I can't keep her. Its just not safe." Zoey said, her voice breaking toward the end. Her anguish was plain on her face.

Dr. Sharden looked at Zoey with a sympathetic look. "I know its hard but it was a decision you had to make. Are you sure about this?" She asked, looking down at Zoey, her hand still on her shoulder.

Zoey nodded. "I do not want to give her up but its for her safety. I do not want her in danger. I can't lose her." Zoey said softly, wiping a tear that threatened to fall.

Dr. Sharden nodded and hugged Zoey. "Would you like to supervise the Adoption?" Zoey shook her head no.

"Just make sure it's a good family, I trust you Dr. Sharden."

"Teresa, please." Teresa smiled down at Zoey as she attempted a smile back and nodded.

"Alright, I will make sure she goes to a loving family." Teresa looked at Zoey for a long time then asked, "Would you like to hold her before you go?"

Zoey looked up at Teresa with a hopeful look. "Please?"

Teresa nodded. "Of course, Zoey." She motioned for Zoey to follow her.

She led her to a room where Zoey sat down and waited for Teresa to come back. She did not have to wait long though. Teresa came through the door with a small bundle of blankets in her arms. She closed the door and smiled at Zoey. "Hold out your arms." Zoey hesitantly mimicked Teresa's arm structure and felt the small little bundle be placed in her arms. She held the baby carefully and used one hand to move the blanket from her face. She smiled brightly, she had her fathers defined face structure. She traced a hand along the side of her child's head. She saw the baby look up at her and giggle a little.

Zoey gasped, her baby had her eyes. She smiled as she saw them sparkle like diamonds. Some tears slide down her cheek.

"Do you have and idea for a name?" Teresa asked, with a smile on her face at the site before her.

Zoey nodded. "Marielle. Marielle Angelique." She said, smiling as she stroked the little curls on top of her daughters tan skin.

Teresa nodded and wrote it down. "When you come out you must sign the paperwork before you leave." She said before leaving the room.

Zoey looked back down at the bundle in her arms. She wasn't crying, nor did you hint the slightest at even being upset like normal babies usually did. She looked at peace. So quiet. Zoey stood there for a good hour, swaying her to sleep before walking out and handing her to Teresa.

Zoey then signed all the paperwork and the birth certificate and then signing Stark's name. She then walked over to her child once more and looked at Teresa.

"Thank you." She whispered in a broken voice. She took one last look at her baby girl before kissing her forehead and watching her be walked away forever.

Zoey walked out the front of the hospital and to her car. she sat there crying for what seemed like hours. she would never see her only baby girl again.

**16 Years Later**

The music in Marielle's car played at medium level while she drove her way back to her house. It wasn't a long drive and she pulled into the long drive way and got out, locking her mustang before slamming the door closed. "Ah hell." She said, noticing she had left her book bag in the passengers seat. She unlocked the car and bent to retrieve it and then once again slamming the door shut and locking it before turning around. Upon turning around she gasped loudly as a figure stood before her.

"What do you want?" She asked, gripping the car as she backed up.

The figure looked up. "Marielle Angelique Whitlock. You have been chosen as a child of the Goddess Nyx. Take this mark and fulfill your destiny!" He said, before tapping her forehead and her screaming as a shock racked her body. She fell to the ground passing out but not before seeing her parents run out of the house and gasp.

_Ah hell_, she thought before falling into darkness.

Okay so what'cha think? There are SO not as much Zoey_/stark fics out there as there should be. So tell me Whatcha think if I should continue or not. R&R please!!! And I thought the ah hell part was so Zoey. XD thanks for reading!_

_Oh and I was wondering if anyone has a thought for a better name! Please? If you do please message me!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thank you for reading and for the few who reviewed thank you extra! I enjoy reviews and they keep me going! So I hope this is long enough. Tell me what you think and please enjoy and REVIEW! I usually don't stick to a story but I am loving to write this one. And please if anyone has an Idea for a name please let me know! Give me a few choices and I will put them up for you guys to pick from! Thank you once again!

~*DISCLAIMER*~ I Do NOT own the House of Night series or any of the characters! I just use them to make my own plotlines of what I like. Only character I claim is Marielle. =D

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Marielle could hear the sounds of rustling paper as she laid on something soft. She then heard the rustling stop and the click of the door closing as everything went silent.

She opened her eyes to see a tall ceiling extend into the depths of darkness above her. She glanced around with a confused look on her face.

Where was she?She rubbed her throbbing head, squinting through the midnight darkness.

She could make out shadowy outlines of some furniture. She could come to the conclusion she wait in a study of some sort, seeing the shelves of books as the moonlight glinted off the old weathered spines.

She swung her legs off of the side of the soft couch she had been laid on.

Her hands went over a few on the intricately carved designs that embedded the armrest of the couch.

Fire?

Wind?

Earth?

She felt each carved intricately into the dark wood. But she couldn't make out the last one. It wasn't as easy to interpret.

She jumped as she heard the door click open. She squinted and covered her eyes as the lights flickered on overhead.

"Ah, I see out newest addition is awake. Good." A voice said, carrying through the air with pride and importance.

Marielle moved her heard away so she could see this person better. Her eyes were adjusting to the sudden light.

She blinked a few times before her vision came into focus. She looked around the room and found she had guessed correctly. It was a study filled with hundreds of books and papers scattered the floor as if someone had been in a hurry.

The woman who had walked in earlier walked into Marielle's line of vision then. Said woman was wearing a pair of flared jeans that hugged her hips and a tank top that was about the length of her thigh and her hair fell around her shoulders in wavy curls.

In all this woman was beautiful.

Marielle was quiet for several moments before speaking, "Where am I?" She asked, looking around in confusion.

The woman turned and gazed at her, "Look for yourself." The woman said, motioning towards the tall window with her slender hand.

Marielle got up and walked over, peering out between the curtains hesitantly and gasped.

It was a huge campus looking lawn lined with a tall stoned wall. Sidewalks filled with students filing different places lined the grass and stone paved walkways. They were laughing and talking with their school books in their arms along with other things.

"Where…?" she left the question hanging.

"Welcome, my dear, to the Tulsa House of Night."

Marielle looked over to the women in shock. "House of Night? Then that must mean I'm a-"

"Vampyre? Yes." the woman interjected, walking over to stand next to Marielle, her heels clicking against the floor.

"I am Zoey Redbird, high Priestess of this House of Night establishment." Zoey smiled down at Marielle, her face turning soft at seeing Marielle's confused but panicked face.

Marielle looked up from the window to meet Zoey's gaze. "But how…?"

Zoey gazed down at her. "It seems that that particular Tracker was tracking you for some time, Ms. Whitlock." She said, studying Marielle's face like a hard puzzle.

She was getting a sense of deja'vu. She would have to look into this girls file later, though it might just be nothing. Maybe she saw her on the street one day, that had to be it. But this girl looked so familiar it was mind racking.

"Why?" Marielle asked, pushing a lose strand of hair away from her dark chocolate brown eyes.

"Trackers are especially trained to sense a human who our Goddess, Nyx, has special plans for or who they think or sense who might be strong enough to survive the change and would be successful." Zoey looked at Marielle to make sure she understood so far. Marielle nodded in understanding.

"Trackers serve the Goddess though they do not act on there own accord and judgment like the one who marked you did." Zoey glanced over at Marielle. "He says he has no memory of doing it." she said, looking curious.

Marielle did not notice her curious glance for she was to occupied scanning her eyes over the school yard.

She noticed all the masses of kids making there way to a building that looked almost church like. Though she knew it was no church.

"That is the temple of Nyx." Zoey said, seeing her curious gaze at the building. "And I should be there in about five minutes for group circle." She said, glancing at the clock.

Marielle gave her a curious quick glance. Zoey notice this glance and smiled at her softly.

"I am sorry I did not give you a proper introduction but you came at an unexpected time, Ms. Whitlock."

"Marielle." Marielle corrected her. She did not like being called 'Ms.' anything.

Zoey smiled and handed her a file. "Your schedule and current studies are in there. Look through them when you get the chance." Zoey said before turning and opening the door to leave.

"Wait!" Marielle called after her, she needed to be answered one thing.

Zoey turned and looked at her, halfway through the door. "Yes?"

"Why me?" she asked, whispering silently.

Zoey's eyes met Marielle's. "You are unique, Ms. Whitlock." She said, ignoring that she called Marielle 'Mrs. Whitlock.' She took a deep breath. "And unique is something commonly found in the House of Night." Marielle's eyes dropped. "But Marielle?" Marielle looked up. "You are something far beyond original uniqueness."

Marielle studied that thought for a minute. What did it mean? Zoey nodded in acknowledgment and left the room.

Marielle looked down at the file then back to the door. "Ah hell." She said, sighing. "Where am I supposed to go?" She muttered to herself, glancing around.

She heard it thunder outside and she let out a yelp of surprise. The shock shook the room a little it felt like.

She was glad the lights hadn't gone out and she prayed to whoever out there that she didn't jinx it.

She sighed as she tried to calm herself down. She never liked thunderstorms, they always made her want to cry her heart out. Most kids outgrew there stage of being scared of storms. Marielle… not so much of a millimeter.

She grabbed the vanilla colored folder off the ground that she had dropped. She opened it up only to have a few papers fall out.

She sighed internally as she bent over to pick them up.

One was her schedule and the other was a map with a not attached to it. She put the schedule safely back into the folder and unclipped the note from the map.

_Dear Ms. Whitlock, _She sighed yet again. _I am sorry I could not give you the proper tour and explanation but this map should suffice for now. I have given you the day off from classes since it is the day before Winter break. Spend these days wisely getting to know your dorm mates and teachers. I hope you are able to find your way well around campus, if not there is always a teacher around somewhere. Fill out these sheets, get unpacked, and explore the grounds as you wish. That is all I ask. _

_Blessed Be, High Priestess Zoey Redbird. _

Marielle looked the note over once more before placing it safely in the folder along with all the other papers. She would have to read then over when she got to, she guessed, the dorms.

She grabbed her jacket and threw it on buttoning it up and placing the folder underneath, safe and sound. She looked the map over before folding it up and placing that inside her pocket.

She opened the study door and walked out into the hallway, shutting the door securely behind her.

She walked down a flight of stairs to the main door and pushed it open only to be pushed back. She gasped as a gush of wind hurled at her. She slammed the door shut with her eyes wide. She stood there for a few seconds trying to get her breath back.

_Joy, _she thought.

She sighed before pushing the door open with all her might. It opened a crack before being pushed back a little, she groaned and slipped through the small space still left.

She pulled her hood up over her dark locks and held her face down as she ran down the steps. She made her way to the main walkway, skidding and sliding a little before falling flat on her butt.

"Crap." She muttered and winced. She looked around, water and harsh wind hitting her face making her squint.

She spotted a building not far away and slowly but quickly stood up and took off at a fast pace to the doors. She stopped and grabbed the handle, thankfully, before almost falling again. She tugged with all her might for it to open and it slid open a crack. She slid through like she did the first time and slammed the door shut.

She let go of the handle only for it to slam open. She gasped and tugged the door handle, muttering incoherent phrases as she was getting pummeled by rain.

She finally got the door to stay closed. "God, stay closed!" She muttered as she held it for a few more seconds, making sure it stayed.

She finally let it go when she was positive it would stay and turned around.

She saw a few barrels and targets stacked against the wall. _Field house? _She thought.

Marielle walked a little forward and heard a _thwack._ She jumped a little, startled.

She gazed around a corner and saw the origin of the sound. Somebody was practicing his or her Archery. She could tell after gazing a little longer that it was a man. He hit his target with such precision that he split the first arrow in half, straight down the middle.

She cocked her head a little and leaned against the wall. She watched him a little longer, amazed by his skill. She wished to hold a bow again. It had been ages since the last time she had practiced.

"I can sense you there you know." His voice carried over the field making her jump slightly.

She gazed up at him, he was holding the bow and arrow as if aiming. He suddenly let it fly past his face and hit the target dead on. He stood there gazing at it. Marielle stepped forward a little, staring at the target then to the man as he lowered his bow.

"I-I'm sorry. I was heading to the dorms and I think I kinda got lost." she muttered, gazing down.

He turned around then, hearing her nervous voice. He gazed over at the girl who stood a few yards away from him. His gaze softened as he saw her. She was soaked from head to toe and was shivering slightly. Her hair was tussled and dripping from the rain and wind.

"What were you doing out in the storm?" He asked, placing his bow on one of the hooks that lined the wall. "All students are supposed to be attending Circle at Nyx's Temple." He said, turning back around.

"Uh…" She met his gaze then looked back down. "I'm new so I kinda got lost and…" She motioned around. "Voila. I ran in here."

The man smirked and walked over to her with a towel. "Dry yourself off. Your soaked to the bone." he handed her the towel and Marielle took it with a nod of thanks. He watched as she dried her face and hair, she looked familiar somehow.

After drying herself off as much as she could she looked up to meet the man in front of her. "Thank you." She said, smiling a little.

The man shrugged. "No problem."

"Marielle Whitlock." She smiled.

He looked at her for a moment. "James Stark." He said, smiling a little. "I teach archery along with the occasional P.E."

Marielle nodded. "I could guess. Your very good." she said, motioning towards the targets.

Stark smirked. "Its my gift."

"Gift?" Marielle gave him a curious look.

"Some Vampyre have Goddess given gifts. Mine is to not miss my mark." He explained.

She nodded. "Must come in handy." She mused.

Stark shrugged. "At times."

Marielle nodded then noticed the rain had stopped. "Well, um, thank you for the towel James."

"Stark." he corrected her. For some reason he didn't at the usual professor in front of his name. It didn't feel right with this girl.

"Stark." She repeated, smiling. She gazed at him for a few more seconds before nodding and turning to leave.

Before she could get far Stark called out, "Mrs. Whitlock?"

"Marielle," she corrected him, turning around.

"Marielle," He said, smiling. "Welcome to the House of Night." She nodded and continued on her way to the dorms.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

It was about 12 o'clock midnight when Marielle woke up from her doze.

Was I that tired?, she thought as she rubbed her eyes and shook her head. Her dark brown, semi-curly locks shaking from side to side against her back. She stretched and let loose a massive yawn.

After a few yawing fits she gazed out the window. The full moon was bright against the well kept lawn of the outstretched campus.

Zoey, the House of Night Priestess, had come b earlier and talked with Marielle and answered everything. After she apologized a little more for not explaining earlier she had insisted on helping Marielle unpack. Marielle had tried, notice she tried, to decline but Zoey was persistent.

They had finally settled on Zoey just helping carry the boxes to Marielle's room. Marielle didn't like a lot of attention brought upon herself, she usually kept to herself most of the time.

When they had finished bringing all the boxes up to Marielle's second floor room Zoey had tried to offer again to help Marielle unpack. But to no avail Marielle kept to just bringing the boxes up. That's when she must have dozed off, after Zoey left.

Marielle looked around at her room. Boxes were piled against the walls which were painted an ugly cream color.

"When I get the chance I am so going to get a better paint job on these walls." She mumbled to herself as she fell back against the bed, groaning up at the ceiling.

Suddenly there was a high pitched squeaking from outside. She lifted her head up with a confused look on her face. The squeaking sounded again as she got up to look out the draped window.

She pulled the draped open and looked out. Nothing except a few students walking across the terrace and the occasional teacher.

She opened the window and poked her head out and gazed around.

She stood there for a minute and listened .

Nothing.

She shook her head and pulled back into the room only to hear it sound again.

"Okay, Wha-" she started to say as she poked her head back out only to let out a yelp as she felt something land heavily on her head. It let out a squeak of surprise along with Marielle.

Stark, who had been walking back from the field, looked over to all the commotion. He was shocked to see the girl from earlier, Marielle, halfway out her window gripping for dear life as what looked to be a cat clinging to her head. He heard it squeak.

'That's no house cat,' he thought as he ran over under her window.

"Marielle!" He called out.

"Stark?" She said through all the panic.

What was in her hair?! She felt her grip slip and she let out a tiny scream as she felt forward but held her grip on the ledge of the window.

She managed to pull herself up above her chest and get a grip on the inside. She grabbed the cat softly by the scruff and dropped him into her room. But, as she was only holding on with one hand now, she lost her grip and started to let out a scream but was cut short as she slammed her jaw on the window sill.

Stark, seeing all this happen, cursed under his breath as he dropped his bow and without a second thought dashed forward and caught her right before she hit the ground. He wobbled a little but got his balance after readjusting his grip on her.

"Oh Goddess, Marielle are you okay?" He asked concern evident in his voice.

Marielle was about to nod but a sudden painful pang shot up and down her jaw. She gasped and her hands instantly shot to her jaw.

Stark saw her hands immediately go to her jaw as she gasped in pain. He had heard a sharp crack but thought it was the wooden sill. Now he understood it had been her jaw hitting the window sill.

"Oh God…" She started but clamped her jaw shut as another pang of pain shocked her.

"Shh, hold on. Let me take a look. It might be dislocated." He said, setting her down against the dorm wall carefully so she could lean against it.

"Great." She groaned. Stark chuckled, oddly she sounded like Zoey when something bad happened.

He knelt down and turned her head to the side with his hand softly. She grimaced a little as he started to work her jaw gradually.

"Can you rotate it?" he asked, looking at her in the eye. She nodded and rotated it a little.

"A little bigger." She complied and started a little then grimaced.

"Alright, here now let me help." He said, seeing her grimace. He took her jaw and softly jerked it to the side. A crack made it to there eats and Marielle grimaced a little the started working her jaw. She smiled, it felt extremely better now. Just a little sore.

She looked up at Stark. "Thanks. If you hadn't been there…" She trailed off.

Stark smiled down at her then looked up at the window as he heard ka squeak. His gaze turned to confusion when he saw the little cat on the ledge looking ready to jump.

Marielle followed his gaze and jumped up just in time to dive and catch the kitten.

"Does that cat have a death wish?" Stark said, it let out a squeak.

"Apparently so." Marielle said, cradling the kitten. It didn't appear to be a normal cat. IT was smaller and more exotic looking.

She finally realized what this kitten was. "Why is there a Leopard cub in Tulsa ?" She asked, looking up at Stark.

"Leopard?" Stark asked, confused. He got up and walked over to where she sat. He examined the cat and was amazed. "Well, by Goddess." He murmured gazing down at the cub in Marielle's arms.

It was small in her arms, it could fit into the palm of her hand it looked like. Its ears were flat against its head and its eyes were large and sparkled with curiosity and fear.

Marielle stroked its soft black baby fur. She smiled down at it.

"Hi." She said as it looked up at her, its golden molten eyes sparkling.

Stark smirked. "Well it looks like he's chosen you. Leopard or not." He said, walking over and petting its head.

Marielle smiled as she heard thunder overhead and the cub curled into her. "And apparently dislikes thunderstorms." It mewed as Marielle said that.

Stark held out his hand for her to grab it. "We better get inside."

Marielle grabbed his hand and he hoisted her up. "Hungry?" he asked, feeling a sprinkle of rain come down. Stark grabbed his jacket and wrapped it around Marielle, the cub curling up against her chest. She nodded and took off with him through the rain.

He had one arm around Marielle's shoulder as he pushed the Lunch Hall doors open. Nobody was in there except for a few teachers. He shut the doors behind them and shook his head free of any water droplets.

Marielle smiled ad shook her head a little and gazed around.

The room was a large Dining hall scattered with tabled and booths. There was a Chandelier that lit up the whole room.

A few teachers were in the room that had glanced up to see them. They nodded a hello and went back to there talking.

Stark motioned for Marielle to follow him as they made there way to the front of the Dining Hall.

Marielle found herself in a large stainless steel kitchen. Everywhere she looked there were cabinets.

"What are in those?" she asked, motioning towards a few hidden cabinets.

"Ah, observant aren't we." He said, opening them to reveal chips, dip, and a variety of other snack-junk food.

Marielle raised an eyebrow. "And you keep these hidden why…?" she trailed off, glancing at him curiously.

"Fledglings have to eat healthy and get much exercise or they run the risk of their bodies rejecting the change." He said, looking over at Marielle to gauge her reaction.

Marielle frowned. That was so not fair. She practically lived off Brown pop and cheeto's. Marielle crossed her arms and leaned against the counter and mumbled, "That's not fair."

Stark chuckled and shrugged. "You say that now." He noticed the little bundle of fur curled up in her pocket with just its black furry head sticking out. He smiled and walked over to the fridge and picked out a bowl of raw meat and put a little on a plate for the cub.

The cub mewed and tried to climb onto the counter after it.

Stark grinned. "What are you naming him?" He asked.

Marielle pulled him out of her pocket and placed him on the counter and watched as he ate.

"Tripp." She finally said.

Stark smirked and scratched the cubs head as Tripp smirked. "Tripp." He said in agreement.

XxXxXxX

Zoey was walking by the files when she noticed one sticking out a little to far for comfort. She walked over and pushed it back into its correct space but something was telling her to pull it out and look through it.

She had always followed her gut feeling and it always led her on the right path. Good or Bad.

She pulled the file out and looked at the name: Marielle A. Whitlock.

She smiled and started sifting through its contents. SAT scores, Medical reports, RAP Sheet….

She held it right there. RAP sheet? What had this girl done? She read it over and was shocked. Breaking and entering, Drug use, Disturbing the Peace. She snorted at the last one. Every teenager disturbed the peace at one time or another.

She would have to look at that later but she came across another sheet that interested her. An adoption sheet along with a Birth certificate. She looked at the adoption parents names. Cary and Mike Whitlock. She smiled as she read further, such a good couple. Young and happy looking. She would have to talk to them about that RAP sheet later…

She then turned to the Birth certificate, she wondered who the real parents were. They had to be beautiful to create a child just as stunning as Marielle. She was beautiful to Zoey.

Zoey read the names and dropped the file in shock. Her eyes staring at the floor where it had been dropped.

How? This couldn't be her, could it?

The hair, the eyes, the similar body structure, and the _face_…

The same face she had looked at and called her fathers daughter 16 years ago in the hospital in Chicago.

She picked up the Birth certificate and looked at the names again as tears slid down her pale face.

Signed Father, _James Stark. _

Signed Mother, _Zoey Redbird. _

_Marielle was her daughter. _

_Okay thanks you guys for reading! REVIEWS HELP! Everyone is Alerting and not reviewing! No Reviews then no chapter! Keep that in mind. Anonymous ARE ALOUD! _

_Thank you for all the reviews and I hope you enjoyed it! _

_Sincerely,_

_Adoration of an Enigma_


	4. Authors Note! I Need Help!

Readers,

Hey Guys and Gals! I am so sorry I haven't updated in awhile, life has been hectic and I have just not been in the mood for writing. If you're a writer then you know what I am talking about! I am terribly sorry but the GOOD news is there is NO bad news in this Authors Note. I WILL be continuing this story shortly, just let me have a break for awhile and try and get a plot for the next chapter. Don't worry, this story will be updated in time. Be patient!

Okay? Deal? Review this Authors Note and give me some ideas because I am having a major writers block at the moment! I need help! So if you are a true fan of this story then please help me continue!

Thank you all for the reviews, they help with motivation but I just have no inspiration!

Sincerely,

Enigma


	5. Chapter 5

Okay Guys and Gals! Here is the next chapter! I was up till 2AM writing it and I added more this afternoon so Enjoy! And for those of you who will read this, and to get you all's attention who will not read this, READ ME BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY! IMPORTANT TO SET THE MOOD! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANTE ! I don't even know if that was a real word in Spanish but it is now! Okay, so when you read this chapter listen to Innocence by Avril Lavigne. It is the song I wrote this chapter to. It REALLY sets the mood. Plus read the bottom authors note, Important info on the story!

Okay now to the story!

DISCLAIMER!: I do NOT own House of Night or anything related. I only own Marielle and the hard work put into this story.

________________________________________________________________________

Staring at the file before her Zoey was in disbelief.

Marielle, the girl whom she had nurtured for those nine torturous months of secrecy and pain, was right under her nose. That beautiful baby girl that she had held those sixteen years ago had grown into the beautiful woman Zoey saw today.

Her mind was clouded with disbelief at the thought.

_How had tome passed so quickly? _

Almost seventeen years ago she had found out she was pregnant with Starks child. It seemed as if only yesterday she held that perfect baby girl in her arms. Everyday she had thought of her child and whenever Stark would find her crying, she had lied. Lied straight to his face, now all that guilt hit her full force.

The guilt of lying, the guilt of not trying once to find out how her baby was doing. She thought that if she completely ignored the calls, emails, anything and everything having to do with the Whitlock's and her child that it would just go away.

But the most prominent guilt, the most painful, was that she hadn't been there. She hadn't been there to teach Marielle when she needed it. She hadn't been there when she said her first word or started talking all together. She had said momma to someone else, someone other than her.

She hadn't been there when Marielle started walking or doing things for herself. She regretted not being the mother she was supposed to be to Marielle.

Zoey looked at the file again and closed it with a plop. She put the file safely in the drawer beside her desk and stood up, glancing at the clock.

_12 A.M._

Four hours until students were required to be in there assigned dormitories. Some of the students tended to keep the guys company within there own dorms, or vice versa.

Zoey couldn't help but smile at the thought. There was always an Aphrodite every other few years when the last one made it through the change. Graduated as they like to refer to it.

_Though Aphrodite would always be the very first Hag-from-Hell_. She thought with a smile.

Zoey sighed as she walked out of her study, shutting the door behind her. She needed to calm down, get some time to think where she wouldn't be interrupted and she only knew of once place.

.:____________________:.

Zoey grabbed the curry brush from the tack room and shut the door behind her as she walked over to Persephone's stall. Yes, she still rode Persephone and yes, she still came here to think. It was still her favorite stress reliever to brush her favorite horse. The _only _horse she had ever ridden since she had arrived at the House of Night.

Zoey opened and closed the stall door behind her and walked over to Persephone while putting a hand on the mare's neck to let her know that she was here.

Persephone whinnied a little in delight as she nipped a little at Zoey's hair. It had been awhile since she had visited the stables and Persephone was beginning to wonder if Zoey had forgotten about her.

Zoey smiled as she stroked the mare's neck and fished the sugar cubes from her pocket and held them up to Persephone.

Persephone sniffed her hand and stomped her front hooves in delight as she licked up the sugar cubes of sugary deliciousness.

Zoey smiled at the mare as she munched happily.

"See, I haven't forgotten about you girl." She said to her as she patted the horses haunches and started brushing down the mares light coat.

She did that for the next hour, musing over everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. Gaining a new student, finding out said student was your _daughter_, and finally musing over a million questions revolving around one main one.

_How was she going to tell Stark?_

She couldn't bring it up in an everyday conversation. How would that sound?

"Yeah, we need popcorn, butter, and oh yeah by the way, Stark, you have a daughter." He would think she was insane…maybe she was.

Zoey sighed and laid her head on the mares side, the feeling of the rise and fall of her torso as she breathed out. In, out, in, out, in, out…

Zoey let herself get lost in the peaceful rhythm as fresh, hot tears stained her pale cheeks.

_Why was life so hard?_

"Zoey?" A voice sounded behind her.

Zoey's head whipped up in surprise. No one was in the stalls this late, only herself and Lenobia who was still the Equestrian Studies teacher.

She looked over to the now open stall door to see Stark standing there with an immensely concerned expression plastered to his face.

Since Zoey had Marielle, Stark had proposed to her. Yes, he proposed. Though they had yet to marry. With all the chaos going on around them they had decided to wait till things calmed down a bit.

Zoey tried to hide her tears but they flowed freely down her pale complexion.

Stark took one look at his Zoey's pained expression and had her in his arms the next moment.

"Oh Zoey." He murmured it her hair as he wrapped an arm around her waist, securing her to him, while the other smoothed her soft, long, dark hair down.

Zoey cried freely into Starks shirt, raw emotion letting itself free. She couldn't brush this off as allergies or to much work this time. She had to tell him and she wasn't going to lie anymore.

Stark continued to smooth her hair down softly with a 'Shh' every once in awhile to sooth her as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

Zoey choked out a sob as she started coughing.

"Shh," Stark soothed her as he sat her down on a bail of hay outside the stall. He brushed the few strands of stray hair from her face. _Her beautiful face_… he thought as he brushed a thumb across her cheek.

"Shh, baby, calm down. Your going to choke." He said as he kneeled down in front on her.

"Maybe that would be best." She whispered out as a sob erupted from her chest.

Stark gripped her hand tightly. "Don't you _ever _say that again, don't think that _ever _again! Do you heard me Zoey Redbird?" He said sternly as he looked intensely into her eyes.

Zoey sobbed again but he was right, she shouldn't be thinking those things right now. She nodded and managed to calm down.

"Good, now tell me what's the matter? Zoey, you know you can tell me." He said as he rubbed his thumb soothingly on the back of her shaking hand.

Zoey took a long deep breathe and looked down at his kneeling form. "Stark, I need to tell you something but…" Stark squeezed her hand in encouragement. "But I'm afraid you'll leave me, you'll hate me." She whispered out forcing back a sob.

Stark took her face between his as he stared straight into her eyes. "That! That right there needs to stop." He said, his eyes pained. "This isn't like you Zoey, I would never leave you _or _hate you. I don't think my heart would let me do either. You know I won't leave you, you should know that." He said softly.

"I know, I know." Zoey closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Stark, you have a daughter."

Stark froze, everything just stopped. The stroking, the squeezing, even his breathing besides the sharp intake of breath he took.

"What?" He forced out with the air that left his lungs in disbelief.

Zoey opened her eyes and looked at his frozen form. "You have a daughter." She repeated more confidently.

Stark looked from her face to her stomach then back up at her face. "Your…?"

Zoey saw what he was thinking in his eyes. "No, no, Stark. I'm not Pregnant. I _was _pregnant."

Stark shook his head, not believing his ears. "When? How?" He breathed out as he moved to seat himself on the bail next to her.

Zoey closed her eyes. "16 years ago and I don't think I need to explain how." She said with a slight laugh.

Starks face was one of shock but sadness now. "Zoey… Why didn't you tell me?" He asked in a pained voice.

Zoey put her face in her hands. "Stark , 16 years ago we were still in school. We couldn't raise a child, we didn't have the time! Everything was hell on earth or at least Tulsa. Not and environment to raise a child if we were to keep it." She said, shaking her head. "And you weren't here!" -A sob choked her- "You weren't here to see me less then take care of your pregnant girlfriend! You had a job to focus on and I wasn't going to ruin that." She said, sobbing as the emotions came back and hit her from that point in her life. Stark had always been gone, since he was a Son of Erebus he had to take care of things in other places besides just Tulsa.

Stark took her hands between his own and rubbed them. "Goddess, Zoey, I'm so sorry." He forced out by the lump in his throat. He had no idea him being away for that time period would affect her so. If he could go back and change it he would, he hated seeing her in so much pain like this. Though he could tell something else was bothering her.

"Zoey, what's her name?" He asked, seeing Zoey look away at this. "Zoey, who is it?" He continued though he already knew the answer.

Zoey shook her head as she sobbed out, "Marielle," She looked up at him. "Marielle Whitlock." She choked out, not noticing the black raven with blood eyes fly off from his perch of the top of the building.

.:___________________:.

"How are we supposed to get to her? How are we supposed to get that bitch back for imprisoning us?" A woman yelled as she punched the wall, inflamed with anger.

A man raised his olive toned colored hand. "Calm, my love. We must stay calm. All will pay off in time." He said as he leaned back in his throne of sorts.

"Kalona, you didn't answer my question!" the woman hissed as she stalked forward.

Kalona shifted his gaze to the raven whom he had just spoken with mere moments before. "A little raven told me a certain birdie has found its way back to the nest." He glanced at the red haired woman. "In time, Neferet, she will fall slowly though we must be patient for the precise moment." He said as he traced her jaw, his hand barely grazing the skin.

Neferet's enraged eyes turned to ones of softness and willingness once she looked into Kalona's eyes.

"Yes, Yes, we shall wait but how much longer will we have to wait to see her suffer? I want to see her suffer now!" She said like a spoiled child as she clung to him like a leech.

Kalona put one finger to her lips. "Neferet, as I said she _will _fall. We must wait for the precise time my love. Everyday _they _grow stronger, _I _grow even more. We will make her suffer a lifetime of pain for what she has done to us." His voice grew one of pure anger towards the end. "I am stronger then when she challenged me those years ago. She will fall, we will make her suffer by taking everyone she ever loved away from her." He said as his seductive laughter floated its way up across the caverns of his tomb, his eyes piercing the darkness that had settled upon them.

As his laughter passed, blood red eyes shone from every which direction and the sound of thousands of raven croaks were heard as they joined in with his laughter. The fluttering of wings drowning out anything in the night.

________________________________________________________________________

Okay there you go! I know, you all hate me for the cliffy of sorts. So how was it? I was up till 2 this morning doing this and I WAS going to type it up but was just so tired so I am doing it when I first wake up!

I would like to thank you all who reviewed and encouraged me to go on and for one reviewer, Noble Korhedron, who actually Private Messaged me and asked me if I was continuing the story. She was the one who actually got me to continue along with all you reviewers! Many thanks!Was it good? Bad? Okay?

Review, Review, Review! Reviews make the world go round! And I am making a play list for this soon so I will update you all on that to!

Review! Click the little button down there, Anonymous reviews are aloud! Review or Raven mockers will attack you and your house in the middle of the night. *insert sinister laugh though starts coughing* Gah, I need to work on that.

ALSO, I AM going to change the name of this story. A poll will be on my profile if you all would so kindly go and vote! Thank you so much!

~Adoration of an Enigma


	6. Chapter 6

Don't kill me! Ive been UBER busy. I WILL be continuing it just gimme a little more time to develop the next chapter. End of the year testing it coming up so ill be able to write more because NO HOMEWORK! And I never study. XD I always Ace them! There WILL be a new chapter soon though! Just to see, Gimme a comment on this chapter if you want another chapter!

~Gabriella


	7. Chapter 7

Heres the next chappie after a LOOOOOOONG vacation. XD don't kill me! Lol! This chapter might not be all that good because I haven't written this particular story for ages and I have to get my muse back for it! :D

~Gabriella

~*DISCLAIMER*~ I Do not own any of these characters besides Marielle Whitlock. All the characters and certain plot points belong to their rightful owners, P.C Cast & Kristen Cast.

XxXxX

_RECAP_

_Kalona put one finger to her lips. "Neferet, as I said she __will __fall. We must wait for the precise time my love. Everyday __they __grow stronger, __I __grow even more. We will make her suffer a lifetime of pain for what she has done to us."_

_OoOoOo_

_"Zoey, what's her name?" He asked, seeing Zoey look away at this. "Zoey, who is it?" He continued though he already knew the answer._

_Zoey shook her head as she sobbed out, "Marielle," She looked up at him. "Marielle Whitlock." She choked out, not noticing the black raven with blood eyes fly off from his perch of the top of the building._

OoOoO

Even though Stark already knew the name that Zoey would utter, it still came as a shock.

He sucked in a shaky breath and swallowed forcefully.

Marielle? Was this the same Marielle he'd saved from falling out of the dormitory window? The same he'd caught wandering the grounds? He couldn't help but give a exasperated guwaff at that. Just like her mother… He shook his head and bit down on his bottom lip.

"I can't believe I didn't feel it," he whispered and his fingers weave together. "I should have felt what you were feeling. I… I should have been there. I can understand why you would have given her away but I should have been there when you did."

Zoey's sad features contorted into pain. "Stark, I'm sorry…"

"Sixteen years and…" he shook his head, taking it all in.

After a few moments of silence he glanced over to Zoey but did not look her in the eyes, "Does she know?"

"No."

Stark looked at her then. "I don't know how we're going to tell her, she'll probably rebuke us for leaving her."

"In time we'll tell her but we just have to wait for the right moment. We can't just dump everything on her now. Can we please try to make her stay here unlike mine as much as possible?" Stark laughed and Zoey was glad to see he didn't hate or shun her like she originally thought.

"No immortal angels."

"And no boyfriends," Stark added.

Zoey made a face. "Maybe one…"

"No because boyfriends lead to kissing and then hugging and then uncomfortable situations…"

"Im pretty sure hugging comes before kissing."

Stark gave her a look. "You know what I mean."

Zoey grinned, nodding. She'd had _enough_ with boyfriends when she was younger and she wouldn't let her daughter go through the same thing. Well, she'd let Marielle learn for herself but she would intervene where Zoey wished _her_ mother always would have.

"Lets get back," Stark said, breaking her train of thought. "Its late and I think we both need sleep."

He smiled tiredly and helped Zoey up. "Mi Lady," He whispered in her ear and motioned his hand out to let her go first, always the gentleman.

Zoey merely smirked with a twinkle in her eye and took a step out into the pale glow of the night.

OoOoO

Short, I know, but its all I can write before studying! (damnit!) Please Reply with suggestions as to how Marielle finds out? I might just give you a little mention if I use your idea! :D R&R please!


End file.
